Hotel California
by keeper37
Summary: A man and his girlfriend are caught in a car accident on a drive through the California desert. As she is carted away to the hospital, the man finds his way to a glamorous hotel to stay for the night. He later comes to the realization that something more happened at the car accident that will cause him to never leave. Based on my interpretation of the classic song by The Eagles.


**Author's Note:**

Well I've been wanting to do this one for many a years now and finally got around to it. But quite honestly, I'm not too happy how this turned out. I've progressed in my writing that I love character and story development so much that I cannot write in-depth short stories anymore. There is just not enough length to come up with serious plot depth and development.

But I digress. Obviously, this is based off the classic song by The Eagles and though they wrote it to reflect the lifestyle and Hollywood attributes that was seemingly poisoning the movie and music industry at the time, I always viewed Hotel California more of a different story which I _attemped_ to capture here.

Like usual, Read, Review and always Enjoy

* * *

><p><span>Hotel California<span>

'God, I hope she is alright.' He thought as he wandered the side of a desert highway with his hand stretched out toward the road, a thumb in the air.

He continued to play back the previous events in his head: driving in the old '65 Mustang convertible that he and his father had rebuilt many years back, his girlfriend Julie in the front seat. It was near twilight and the sun was setting off over the distant hills and into the ocean beyond. The warm summer breeze slashed them in the face with a smell of that Californian air.

As they approached the top of the small hill they were climbing, a flash of headlights were beaming in their faces. Screams, a quick spin of the steering wheel, screeching tires, the sound of metal scratching and crunching against metal, glass breaking, whiplash, blood. And like the instant it started, it was over just as quick.

He watched as the first responders strapped her into a stretcher and threw her into an ambulance. It was weird that the police didn't offer him a ride back to town, or even hardly acknowledged him, but he wanted to be alone for a bit anyway so he wasn't too upset. He began walking.

Not too long ago, his desire of solitude wore off so he threw up his hand and thumb to bum a ride for the rest of the way but no one was stopping for him. It was nearly dark now, the sun hanging very low in the sky painting an array of reds and oranges off in the distance, and he knew he couldn't walk all night through the California desert. The air was still warm and the sand around him was loose as it was often lifted up and tossed around in the gentle breezes.

As he walked, he wondered why there wasn't any acknowledgement of his predicament. He knew generally people would be reluctant to pick up a stranger but for how long he was walking shouldn't someone have picked him up by now?

The toils of the day were starting to catch up to him as he felt his eyelids sink down like heavy weights. 'I just want to sleep.' He thought to himself. But he knew he wasn't anywhere near a city and unless someone recognized his existence on that long highway, he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

Only a fractal of day still remained but it was so far in the distance that, give it one more minute and the sky would be a heavy hue of dark blue. But it was then when he saw something far off: a light. It was a bit off to the side of the road, not exactly lining the highway, but there was a small driveway that led toward the light. As he focused his dreary vision, he was able to identify it as a window. There was an entire building over there! Next to the small driveway off to the side of the highway was a sign with fancy cursive font. It read, _Hotel California_.

"That's strange." The man said to himself aloud. He drove up and down this road many times and never once had he noticed this place. But he had to stop for the night. He refused to try and make any more progress on getting to where ever it was he was heading.

As he approached this hotel, he could see it was a beautiful place. Its architecture was that of an old Spanish-Baja convent. There were tan round arches protruding from the building that housed different sized large bells. The whole complex was made likely from the desert clay. Fountains were stationed in front of the structure in an area that resembled a courtyard with beautiful white and blue tile walkways lined by rock gardens and decorative cacti. It was something almost like a resort.

He walked up to the heavy wood door, a bit cautious, and grabbed hold of the large ring that dangled from a decorative lion's mouth. With three loud 'whacks' of the door knocker, he stepped back and waited for someone to open the door.

It was merely a couple seconds later before it was opened for him. In the doorway stood a beautiful woman. A bit taller than the average gal but nothing intimidating. She had wavy black hair that stopped shortly past her shoulders. It was a bit hard to tell from the darkness outside as the only light came from through the door that she was standing in, but her skin looked of a natural and healthy tan as if she wasn't shy about spending most of the days outside. Her face glowed and her eyes smiled as she confidently addressed the man knocking on the door. "Can I help you stranger?"

There was only one quick reaction. "My name is McCartny." He said extended a hand and baring a smile of his own. She was gorgeous and even just by the way she reached out and shook his hand, he could tell the amount of elegance and grace she possessed. But regardless of all this, she was not his lover. Julie and her condition still plagued the man's mind.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Suzanne but I will have to say, I did not ask for your name." She said politely with a small giggle.

"Oh, umm yes. I'd like to check out a room."

"Alright then." She gleamed. "Right this way Mr. McCartny." She said as she ushered him into the hotel and closed the door behind him. She picked up the candlestick she must have placed on a small end table nearby before opening the door and showed the man the way.

"By the way, you can call me Mac." He said as he was escorted down the long and elegantly decorated hallways. It was beautifully simplistic but the look of the inside matched perfectly with the exterior. There were dark wooden beams that stretched across the ceilings for support and metal garnishes hung on the walls. 'This place is heaven!' He thought as they trekked through the building. His eyes then were caught on the woman in front of him. Her hips swung gracefully from side to side with each step. He noticed expensive jewelry and bracelets around her wrist. Anyone in that position would have started to get lustful. '_Or_ this could be hell.' He quickly looked away to dismiss any thoughts he may have been having as reoccurring images of his girlfriend being carried away to a hospital surfaced in his head. 'I hope she's okay.' He thought disheartened.

They took one last turn before coming to an old style hotel check-in counter. Suzanne turned and extended her hand toward the counter. With that strong confident smile of hers she hailed, "Welcome to the Hotel California." Her words echoed slightly through the corridors which made it feel like it was much more than just her issuing Mac's welcome. The Hotel was welcoming him as well.

…

The check in process was easy and painless. He did not care for the high cost of the luxury night stay; not only was he anticipating something along those lines but he was just so tired, physically and mentally, that he just wanted to get to his room for the night.

Suzanne continued to walk him to his room, small talk and light conversation along the way. Mac opted not to mention his predicament or about the accident. Not only was he slightly reserved when it came to putting things like that on the table, he also felt it might be a tad rude and selfish. He wasn't looking for any sympathy.

They arrived at his room, 234. Suzanne stepped forward, placed the large key into the old-style keyhole and turned. The door, of similar wood and design as the front door, creaked on the hinges as it slowly was pushed open. "We hope you enjoy your stay." The woman flashed as she flicked back a couple locks of her hair. When she did, she had revealed a stunning diamond earring that surely had a matching counterpart still hidden behind her dark curls on the other side of her head. She handed him the key and left back down the hallway from which the two came.

Mac didn't give her any attention as she was walking away and quickly entered the room. It was a gorgeous place with white thin linen drapes over an open window. A slight breeze made the curtain lift and fall like it was dancing in midair. The bed was a good size and positioned directly across from the window. He went over and closed the window and without any further inspection of the place, he immediately plopped down on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and skirted out of his trousers. He let out a heavy sigh, tossed the tightly tucked covers over himself and went straight to a much needed sleep.

…

It was time for Mac to wake up. He didn't think to set an alarm assuming he'd wake up at a reasonable time. Unfortunately that was not the case. But nonetheless, he crept out of the hotel bed slowly, completely ignorant of the actual time. His body was stiff and it was hard for him to move. He felt the effects of the car accident as much of his muscles were bruised and stressed. But he got up and performed his usual morning routines.

A couple minutes later, he arose from the adjacent restroom much more awake then when he first slid out of bed. He moved over to the window and opened it. The sun was shining and bathed his face with warmth. 'Peculiarly hot for morning I'd think.' He thought to himself.

His perplexity was quickly ended as his eyes lit up with an epiphany. He swiveled his head around to look at the decorative adobe-style clock hanging from the wall. A little less than ten till five. He stood there in shock. 'Could I really have slept for a whole day?'

It was a strange occurrence for Mac. He must have slept for a whole twenty hours or so. He must have been a lot more tired than he thought. Not only that, but his whole bodily soreness was evidence that the car accident must have taken a lot more out of him than suspected. He quickly left his room, taking the key with him, and headed for the checkout counter.

"Wait wait wait wait. So you already booked me for a second room?" He aggressively questioned for reassurance to the gal behind the check-out counter.

"I'm sorry sir but we tried to arouse you. You were out cold and our policy states that anyone who is not checked out by noon the next day has an extra fee applied and anyone not checked out by three will automatically be checked in for an extra night." The lady calmly explained trying to not upset Mac any further. "You are free to leave but you will have to pay for the extra room regardless."

"Mac is it? I'm glad you met all our expectations and decided to stay." The just recently familiarized voice of Suzanne arose behind the man as he stood at the counter.

He cocked up an eyebrow, still quite aggravated at his predicament, and turned his head to the side to see the woman in his peripheral. "You were _what?_" But his thoughts were stopped as he noticed her attire. He turned his body a bit more to fully view the spectacular sight of the woman's grace. She was dressed in an elegant and seemingly expensive brand name white one-piece bathing suit with a thin strap that moved behind her neck as the piece's sole support. He could tell from the sides of the outfit that it adored a bare back and wrapped around only near her lower waist and around her buttocks. It was clear she had not yet ventured into any water as her skin was dry and her hair was just as full as when he met her the night before. She must have either been sun bathing or was just on her way outside.

"Come on Mac." She smiled. "Stay for the night and enjoy yourself. It seems as though your judgment isn't over yet anyway." _'Judgment?'_ He thought but she continued. "Besides, we're having a big feast tonight. The Hotel would love for you to attend."

"I'm terribly sorry miss, but I really have to–"

"Come join me by the poolside. There are some people I would like you to meet." She said, turning around and walking down the lobby hallway. Mac was strangely perplexed. But for some reason he followed her, not because of some choice or desire of his but because he felt as if he had no other option.

As he stepped outside, the desert resort scene jumped back into prevalence. The plaster tiles decorated with white and blue reflected the warm sun. The tan ambience and yellow sun glowed off in the distance and the pool was sloshing with rhythmatic elegance. It looked nice and refreshing. Suzanne was already lounging on one of the chairs on the far side of the pool. She was gently stroking the fur of a dark black lab that was lounging on the ground beside her chair. Around her were three men who strangely seemed just as transfixed on her as Mac was; not aroused or seduced by her elegance but somehow attracted to her presence like moths to a flame. He walked up to them.

"Ah Mac! So glad of you to join us." She said in a way as if her short encounter with him half a minute ago didn't occur. "I'd like you to meet James, John, and Peter." As she said the gentlemen's names they each gave a head nod and raised a hand in the air for a 'hello'. "And this of course," She patted the dog's head. "Is Marcus." At the dog's name, his head popped off his paws and the droopy ears perked up as much as they could.

…

The rest of the evening went rather smoothly. Mac lounged by the pool side until dusk where in a nearby courtyard, a patio and grotto was soon illuminated by small suspended lanterns that set up the mood of the place. Music began to play and the people around began to dance calmly and smoothly. It was an old-style kind of tune; a tune one would hear at a banquet or a ball.

As he looked upon the few couples that were dancing he couldn't help but try and read them. One couple danced so charmingly with such poise that he could tell that, to them, there wasn't anyone else around that mattered other than his or her partner in their hands. Another couple danced a bit more wildly, more frantic. Small giggle and laughs occasionally spawned from their expressions. It was strange though as they not once seemed to make direct eye contact with each other. It was as if the other person was just a mirror of a memory or a reflection of a time long gone. A third couple, Mac noticed, was hardly moving at all. Stepping from one side to another in such a way that their tear glazed eyes hinted of things they only sought to forget. As he gazed upon the dancing couples, he could not decide which pair he would like to be if only his sweet Julie were there with him.

Passing by him, was a regular old hotel service assistant. It seemed his grey formal uniform was designed for the sole purpose to stick out amongst the otherwise lightly colored outfits and scenery of the area, in case someone needed any services. He had balanced on his finger tips a platter plate that supported a martini shaker and a few glasses. Mac took this short moment to acquire himself a drink as well. "Excuse me sir." He said with a light tap on the man's arm. "When you get the chance, I would not mind a nice glass of wine. Sherry if you have it."

But the statement was left open ended. The hotel servant gave him a baffled look. The nearby people in earshot of Mac even stopped their conversations to look over at him in what seemed like appall. Mac was slowly catching on as he felt the tension of the glares he was getting. 'Did I say something wrong?' He thought to himself but just waited for the waiter to answer back.

"I'm sorry suh. But… We haven't carried any _wine_ in a very long time." It was eerily silent now as everyone continued to watch for Mac's next move. No wine? What hotel does not have _any_ wine? And why does everyone seem so disgusted at the suggestion. "We only have champagne which is being reserved for the banquet tonight. May I offer you another drink?" The servant finally concluded much more chipper than previous. And like a flick of a switch, the surrounding people went back about their business as if Mac was just another hotel attendee. As if no disruption had occurred, as if no one had mentioned the word wine.

Mac found it peculiar and awkward (especially because, as far as he knew, champagne was a type of sparkling wine) so he just declined any other drink option. He looked around to see any hints of what may have just happened but not a single pair of eyes were resting on him from any point further.

The time had come for the feast that Suzanne had previously mentioned. The attendees vacated the pool deck, left the confines of their rooms, and exited the courtyards to head to the main gathering hall. In his venture, he passed the servant from a few moments ago. "Enjoy the banquet suh." He said with a gleaming smile. "I can tell you may not be entirely acquainted with dealings here." He began to say quite supportively. "If any of these folk give you any trouble, come see me. I know how to handle it." His gave a friendly chuckle topped with a smile that was as sincere as anyone could ever imagine.

"Th-thank you." He responded a little taken back. "I appreciated it." The service assistant gave a friendly bow and then extended his hand to show Mac the way. He turned back around and followed the lines of people. Even Marcus trotted down the corridor toward the crowd's destination. But as he walked, he could have sworn he heard faint haunting echoes amongst the peoples' conversing. 'Welcome' they whispered.

He made it into the banquet hall and immediately took note of its elegance. The ceilings were covered with mirrors, the decorative accents of the wall and supports were like nothing of the rest of the hotel. It was like he stepped into an 18th century royal corridor. Gold lines of paint etched into designs unique from the next on each translated square panel on the walls. Bright colors of blue and white bordered the supports as they cropped out of the wall in an arch that slid into the ceiling effortlessly. He could see the champagne the hotel servant was talking about as a whole bottle was bathed in bucket of ice nearly in front of every other chair of the large custom carved wood table that lie centered in the room.

He was about to take a seat when Suzanne called him over. "Look at you trying to grab a seat with the regulars." She taunted. "All new guests are beckoned to sit with the Captain for the first feast of their stay."

Things were starting to get a little all too weird for Mac. He had noticed little hints here and there but all through his visit over the past day, there was something peculiar about everything. But he pushed his doubts aside and followed Suzanne to a seat on the shorter end of the large table. A couple seats down was whom he'd assume to be the 'Captain.' Dressed in a fancy uniform, not of any military stature, but distinguishable to be set aside from all other garments worn in the room, he had slicked back hair and a light grey beard that was kept trimmed so not to grow real heavy. The Captain came up to Mac and extended a hand. "Good evening dear McCartny. We are so glad for you have join us." Mac was thrown back a bit. He wasn't any special guest. He wasn't any man of high importance. He was just a straggler that wandered into this hotel because he needed a night to stay.

He took the Captain's hand and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you sir." He responded cordially. "But if I may ask, how –or why really, am–" But he was cut off.

"In all due time, but first let us begin. I do not think I speak for myself when I say I am quite hungry." The entire hall erupted in a simultaneously hearty 'hahaha'. The creepy in chorus reaction from the other 'guests' seemed nearly scripted. They paid no attention to the Captain or to Mac before or even after their outburst of such a forged chuckle but somehow over their own conversations they heard the small joke the Captain had made. "Please sit good Mac. We are about to serve the beast."

Mac cautiously sat down, quite uneasy at what was going on. He looked over to the Captain as he stood over this delicately roasted succulent pig. Browned to perfection with the almost cliché apple in its mouth, its flawlessness fit in too well with the rest of the hotel. The Captain began to carve into the boar. At this time, Mac had noticed that Marcus came up next to his chair. The dog licked its nose then placed a paw on Mac's knee, panting as every dog does. Mac ruffled the dog's head and scratched behind his ears a bit. He gave a light smile as the normalcy of the dog's behavior slightly comforted him amongst the strange behavior of the rest of the people.

He looked back up to the Captain as he continued to cut into the beast but there was no longer a beautifully roasted pig on the platter. A mound of dark black fur rested calmly breathing, chest moving up and down as knives were being stabbed into it. The saddened eyes glanced over at Mac but the expression was one not of pain and neither did it squeal or cry as the operation continued. Mac felt a sickness in his stomach. His face turned a ghastly pale as he feared to look down to his side. There was no longer a lively black lab prodding as his hands for further scratches.

Mac bounced back away from the table. "This isn't real." He mumbled with realization as he looked around the room. And just like before, in sync and in accordance with everyone in the room, the guests' heads turned at the same slow rate until all eyes were fixated on Mac's panicking figure. His muscles were tense and breathing was frantic but everyone in the room was calm quiet and unfazed.

"This isn't real!" He said a bit louder. "What is this place?!" He shouted out. But all he got in response was the blank and hollow stares from the banquet attendees. He turned over to Suzanne who was two or three chairs down the long side of the table. "What the fuck is going on here!?" He shouted.

"Oh Mr. McCartny," She giggled like she did when she first opened the door for the man the night earlier. "There is nothing wrong here. This is where we all have ended up; prisoners of our own device." Mac continued his heavy breathing, eyes bouncing around the room trying to aid his thoughts with a plan of action. "Do you know, Mac? Do you know what your device is? What you've done to get here?"

He didn't want to answer. He took off for the exit. He burst through the door and ran down the hallway. It was longer than he previously remembered. Much longer. It stretched on as if the end was a mere horizon. "Got to get out of here." He kept telling himself. "I've got to get back to where I was before I entered this God-forsaken place!"

He dashed down the hallway and in his panting breath he began to hear footsteps, almost like a march, heading his way. The barks of a dog were heard. He knew they were coming for him, he just didn't know why. He turned down an unfamiliar passage seeing as he would have never gotten to the end of the last one. And there, standing in the center of the hallway was the servant from before.

"Oh thank God. You said if these nuts cause any trouble… Can you tell me what in God's name is going on here?" He hung onto every following second, waiting for an answer from the servant that still housed such a compassionate smile.

"I knew you weren't entirely acquainted with dealings here." He stepped forward slowly and placed a hand on Mac's shoulder. "Relax. Relax. Let me tell you something about this place." With every calm and unstressed word from the man's mouth, Mac was captured by focus. "We here, are programmed to receive. Day and night, any time of year, we always welcome new guests. But our guests are specifically chosen." Mac was beginning to get uneasy again. 'Why didn't I even think – of course he is one of them!' He tried to break from the man's grip but couldn't. His feet were planted. He looked down and saw Marcus again at his feet, his tongue was dangling happily out of his mouth as he starred up at Mac. "You can check out anytime you'd like my friend… But from here, you can NEVER leave…"

*o*

It was nearly dark now, the sun hanging very low in the sky painting an array of reds and oranges off in the distance. As she approached this lone desert building, she only hoped she could find accommodation after such a trying ordeal. She had been walking for a long time now and just wanted a place to rest. She gave a knock on the elegant and heavy looking wooden door. A short while after, the door gently swung open and the woman was surprised to see such a familiar face smiling back at her. "Hello Julie. Welcome, to the Hotel California."

* * *

><p><strong>PS<strong>: I don't like to give anything away as I feel it dismisses from some of the mysteriousness of what I tried to achieve but like I said, I don't think this is one of my best pieces so I figured I'd give it away. I always viewed Hotel California as a story about purgatory; about death. So with that being said, what really did happen to Mac and Julie in that car accident...? 'o_O"


End file.
